Black and Purple: Avatar
by Kaigal
Summary: Years ago she left earth to give birth to a child and was encased in eternal flames. Now, years later, her mysterious reappearance on a former mission leads the Rangers to search for her all over again as buried secrets are revealed. AdamOC
1. Chapter One: Years Gone By

Black and Purple: Avatar

Chapter One: Years Gone By

Six Months Ago…

"I'm in" Ethan Craft said as he hacked into a private computer inside his teacher's house.

"Yeah, but where?" Kira Ford asked as she looked over his shoulder as a stream of video feed appeared, along with their teacher.

"I'm Tommy Oliver, if you're not me than something's seriously wrong. This video diary is a confidential record only to be viewed in case of an emergency; what you're about to see is the history of my life…"

"More dinosaur bones stories yawn" Connor McKnight, Reefside High's star soccer player remarked.

"My history as a Power Ranger" Tommy's recorded self revealed, immediately sparking interest from the trio.

"Okay, un-yawn" Connor interjected as he now paid full attention to what was being said.

"My story begins in Angel Grove when five teenagers with attitude were recruited to fight the evil space sorceress Rita Repulsa. They harnessed the power of the dinosaur to become Earth's first Power Rangers. Under the guidance of intergalactic being Zordon; Trini, Zack, Kimberly, Billy and Jason bravely defended Earth. Which forced Rita to create her own ranger…"

"Okay, so where's Dr. O?" Kira asked, wondering where there teacher came into the picture of being a ranger.

" 'Hey, I'm Kimberly, you're new around here aren't you?' 'Yeah, I'm Tommy' She commanded me to destroy the Power Rangers and I almost succeeded. 'I know you're the Green Ranger' 'Well then Pink Ranger, you should also know that you and the other Power Rangers will soon be destroyed' But my friends never gave up, they helped me destroy the power sword and I was freed. And that's when I joined the team, but not for long. I soon discovered that the Green Ranger's powers were only temporary. 'As you're aware the Green Ranger's power was completely decimated by his last few battles. Alpha and I felt it was time to create an even more powerful ranger to combat Lord Zedd and his diabolical evil; and now my friends I present to you, the White Ranger' 'Guess whose back?'"

"Dr. O has got to be the oldest living Power Ranger ever" Ethan exclaimed as he paused the video at Tommy's introduction as the White Ranger.

"Not the oldest, just the best" a voice corrected from behind them and they turned to see who was there in the room with them.

"Haley, you knew?" Kira asked, if this diary was supposed to be secret, then why'd she know about it.

"You really think he built this place by himself; I need to show you guys something. This is the surveillance tape from the day of your gig Kira" she replied, booting Ethan from the chair and bringing up the footage of Tommy's kidnapping.

"Why didn't he morph, I mean he's a Power Ranger" Connor remarked, wondering why a ranger would let themselves be caught like that.

"Not anymore, or didn't you get that far" Haley retorted and pressed the play button for them to continue watching the video.

"A new villain, Lord Zedd was destroying Earth and with three rangers leaving a new power source had to be found. 'The Sword of Light will allow your powers to be transferred to three new rangers' 'Rocky, Adam, Aisha' 'Isn't this incredible?' Trini, Zack and Jason passed on their powers and the three new rangers stepped forward and just in time cause Rita and Zedd teamed up and unleashed our most powerful enemy yet.

'Ladies and gentlemen, the Ooze is back. From this moment forth the world as you know it shall cease to exist…welcome to my nightmare!' Ivan destroyed the Command Center and our powers. We left earth in search of a long-lost power located on the distant planet of Phados. 'I am Dulcea, master warrior of the planet Phados' Dulcea guided us to the ruins of the Ninjetti Temple and gave us the power to harness the Ninjetti. 'There beyond the Neola Jungle lies the Monolith, inside awaits the power of the universe' We journeyed to the Monolith and with our powers restored, returned to earth to find Ivan. We lured him into space and were able to destroy him using Ryan's Comet but when we got back to the Command Center, Zordon was already gone. But a Ranger never gives up and so we found a way to bring him back. 'Remember what we learned, to those who possess the Great Power, all things are possible'

It wasn't long afterwards that we met Keri Lee, Jason's cousin. Rita and Zedd decided to make things difficult for her and it wasn't until Dulcea paid us a visit that we learned why. 'Keri holds the power of balance known as the Ninjetti Crystal' It was Keri's fate to rule over the universe and it was our duty to protect her but, in the end, we failed and more than one. When Katherine showed up she was put under a spell and tried to destroy Zordon when Keri stopped her. 'Keri, you can't keep this up. We've brought Zordon back once, we can do it again. It's you we're afraid to lose' 'I've always been the one in trouble and you've always helped me, it's my turn to help all of you' 'NO!'

Stopping Katherine had cost Keri her life but we were determined not to let her go without a fight. 'We've brought back Zordon once before, we can do so with Keri' With Keri back and Katherine no longer under Rita's spell, Kim passed on her powers and Kat assumed the Pink Ranger identity. A month later, Aisha also left and her cousin Tanya took her place in time for Master Vile, Rita's father, to turn us rangers into children. Zordon sent us on a quest to find the Zeo Sub-Crystals and called on a group of rangers from another planet known as Aquitar.

Delphine, Aurico, Cestro, Corcus and Tideus protected earth as best they could and Jason, using partially restored power, left Keri alone in the Command Center. Goldar infiltrated the Command Center and the duo ended up in a duel resulting in Goldar's defeat. Zedd had other plans though and attacked from the inside and the outside. We arrived back and immediately morphed using our new Zeo Powers but when we got inside, Keri had already called upon the power of the Ninjetti Crystal. 'You can't do this cuz, you can't let evil be the one thing that takes your life away from us' 'You have all you will need to defend Earth. Trust it, my power will protect you as well as earth, you just have to find it'

The Crystal took Keri away from Earth, making us believe she was gone for good this time but we found her and her newly restored powers. Written on the Monolith was a prophecy that predicted her death and her return to Phados. Adam, Jason and I traveled back to the ancient planet and towards the newly reformed Temple. We found Keri and after some convincing, returned back to earth with her. We ended up meeting Trey of Triforia and made our way to the Command Center for the last time. Scorceana, Scorpina's older and wiser sister, blew the Command Center up with us almost inside. Luckily, the lower levels remained intact and the Power Chamber was born.

Our victory over Scorceana was short lived for Zordon and Alpha left earth to return to their home planet of Eltar. Even the arrival of the seventh Zeo ranger didn't ease the sorrow we felt as we watched our mentor and friend go home. We were then confronted with a new problem as Trey's powers were split into three personalities during our fight but it was solved as the powers were to passed to Jason just as our new mentor arrived. 'Greetings Rangers, I come from the planet Inquirus, my name is Dimitria. This is my assistant Alpha-6' The seventh Zeo Ranger's identity was revealed to us thereafter. 'I guess I can tell you a little secret. Phadocian Crystal, Power Up! Zeo Ranger VII- Purple!' With Jason as the Gold Ranger and Keri as the Purple earth was in good hands.

Then a space pirate known as Divatox arrived in search of Lerigot; we fought but Keri's resurfacing powers ended up destroying the Zord Bay and the Zeo Crystals. Divatox managed to capture not only Lerigot, but Kimberly and Keri as well with the intention to sacrifice them. And so, the Turbo Powers were born. 'They're just ordinary cars' 'These cars are anything but ordinary. They're equipped with the latest Turbo technology and will create the strongest Megazord yet' We foiled Divatox's plans and upgraded Keri's powers… 'What! This can't be happening! That pesky little bitch has her powers back' 'Believe, the bitch is back'

Divatox followed us to earth and with graduation upon us; Dimitria felt it was time for us to pass on our powers to another. T.J., Cassie, Carlos, Ashley and Justin were chosen to be the new Ranger Team, with Keri to guild them. But with her newly restored powers working against her, Keri left earth to train them. T.J., Cassie, Carlos and Ashley left earth shortly afterwards on a mission to find Zordon who'd been captured by Dark Spectra in order to drain his powers. They met up with Andros of KO-35 who gave them the power to morph into the Astro Rangers"

"Wait, what happened to Keri? Did she come back?" Kira asked, wondering why the girl's story ended so abruptly.

"I'm not sure, maybe if we keep watching, she'll crop up" Haley replied; there were two people Tommy never discussed, Kimberly and Keri. Pressing play, they resumed the video diary in time to see Andros find Zordon.

" 'Andros, you must destroy my dimensional tube' 'Right' Zordon ordered Andros to destroy the tube, setting him free and enabling him to vanquish all known evil. Rita, Zedd, Divatox and Astronema were reverted back to their human forms and the Astro powers were neutralized. When the time came to go back to earth, Andros, Zhane and Karone went with them. 'I thought you wanted to stay on your home planet' 'Earth is my home now'

The peace brought by Zordon was not to last however. The space colony Terra Venture which hovered inside the alien planet Mirinoi's atmosphere was about to encounter the evil of Scorpious and Trakeena. Four humans from Terra Venture, Leo, Kendrix, Kai and Daemon and the last Mirinoi, Maya, harnessed the power of the Quasar Sabers to become the Galactic Rangers. But when an old enemy returned; T.J., Cassie, Carlos, Ashley, Andros, Zhane and Karone stepped in to help defeat the Psycho Rangers. Unfortunately, the battle cost Kendrix her life and Karone stepped up to become the next Pink Ranger. With Mirinoi safe and the Quasar Sabers returned, the Lights of Orion restored not only the planet but Kendrix as well. 'Kendrix?' 'I knew you guys would make it here'

So with our system safe, evil returned to earth. This time, it struck at Mariner Bay. Captain Mitchell, head of Mariner Bay's defense system, recruited Carter, Dana, Chad, Kelsey and Joel to become the Lightspeed Rangers. In order to stop Diabolico, they needed help from the Titanium Ranger; Dana's long-lost brother Ryan. Lightspeed succeeded in sealing Diabolico and his evil into a sacred crypt and thus, saving Mariner Bay.

In the year 3,000 Earth's defenses are protected by the Time Force Police. They were able to capture and contain all but one criminal, Ransik. Using his ability to grow weapons, he renders the Red Ranger, Alex, immobile and goes through the Time Gate back to the year 2001. Jen, Lucas, Trip and Katie followed him and recruited Wes Collins, Alex's identical DNA match, to unlock the Chrono Moprhers. 'You're right, I've never had to fight for anything my entire life and it's time I start' Eric Myers, captain of the Silver Guardians stumbled across the power of the Quantum Morpher and the Q-Rex Zord. With Wes leading the rangers, all the criminals Ransik set loose were caught; but when it came time to defeat Ransik, Alex came back to take Wes' place. Their mission would've failed but Wes fought his way back to lead the team and together, was able to capture Ransik. Jen, Alex, Trip, Lucas and Katie returned to the future, leaving Wes to join the Silver Guardians.

However, 3,000 years prior, earth had been over-run by Orgs. Princess Shayla, using her powers, gathered the animals she could before her six guardians placed her in a state of sleep high above the earth. The Animarium was dormant for 3,000 years until the Orgs found a way to reenergize thanks to human pollution. Taylor, Alyssa, Danny and Max fought against them but when a Red Ranger was needed, the one to lead them was Cole. Raised by tribal people, Cole was searching for his parents when the duty fell to him and when we needed Cole, he was ready to fight. 'Cole Evans? I'm Carter Grayson, Red Lightspeed Ranger. We need your help' And so, Aurico, T.J., Andros, Leo, Carter, Wes, Eric, Cole, Jason and myself teamed up on a mission to destroy the evil of Serpentera that had been buried on the moon"

"Hang on a second, who's that?" Ethan asked, pointing to the partially shadowed figure near the bottom of the screen.

"I'll see if I can't enhance the image" Haley replied and started typing codes into the computer.

"Oh wow, it's her. Do you think Dr. O knew she was there?" Connor asked as the image enlarged and clarified for them to see who the person was.

"I doubt it, anyway let's just get through the last of this" Kira remarked and they turned their attention back to the screen.

"When Cole returned to earth, the team was about to encounter their greatest threat yet. Zen-Aku, a General Org imprisoned by Shayla's guardians was freed. After a long and lengthy battle Zen-Aku was destroyed and Merrick, the sixth guardian was set free and joined the team. The Wild Force Rangers defeated Master Org and the Animarium returned to the sky.

Then, a new threat appeared in Blue Bay Harbor, Luthor. Determined to control earth, Luthor attacked the Wind and Thunder Ninja Academy's, kidnapping all but three Wind Academy students. Shane, Tori and Dustin were given the power of the Wind Morphers to harness the elements of Air, Water and Earth. In their path to defeating Luthor were two rangers with the power of the Thunder Morphers. Possessed by Luthor's lies, Blake and Hunter try to destroy the rangers claiming that the Wind Sensei, Master Wan, killed their parents. In a twist of fate, Blake and Hunter learn the truth and join the Wind Rangers. But when the Wind and Thunder powers are stolen, Cam goes back in time to retrieve the lost power of the Samurai Storm from his mother. With six rangers against him, Luthor falls into the Abyss of Evil and is sealed inside.

Now, for whoever's watching, you must find these three students, Connor McKnight, Kira Ford and Ethan Craft and give them the Dino Gems behind you. They're Earth's only hope" Tommy finished and the trio stared at their recorded selves before turning around to face their destiny.

Later…

"Dr. O, we found something while watching the tape. Someone else was there during your fight against Serpentera" Kira said, and Haley handed him the printed image of their findings.

"Keri" he stated, wondering how all ten of them had missed spotting her that day.

Present Time…

A man with black hair sighed as he waited for his friend to meet with him. His friend was late like always; it seemed Tommy Oliver was forever destined to be late for everything.

"Hey Adam, sorry I'm late. I ran into traffic on the way here" Tommy said as he slid into the seat across from him.

"It's okay Tommy, you've never been on time" Adam teased the paleontology expert as he watched him dig through his bag for something.

"Adam, a few months back my team discovered something I missed when I complied my video diary. See for yourself" he began and passed over a sheet of paper with a photograph on it.

"When was this?" Adam asked, instantly recognizing the person in the photo.

"During our battle with Serpentera. I'm not even sure how the ten of us missed her, never mind that half of us knew her. Aurico didn't sense her and Jason, T.J., Andros and I never saw her" Tommy explained, hoping Adam wasn't mad with him for not noticing the woman he loved only a few years after she had vanished.

"It's not your fault Tommy, I'm just glad to know she's alive" he breathed, now he only needed to find her.


	2. Chapter Two: All That's Left

Chapter Two: All That's Left

Chapter Two: All That's Left

Oliver Residence…

"You're telling us that she's still alive and that some how ten rangers missed her entirely? How is this possible that none of us would notice her? We've been searching for her since the day she vanished" Jason exclaimed, he couldn't believe what Tommy was telling him. He'd been out of his mind with grief when his cousin has disappeared and now it seemed he couldn't even notice her when she was right under his nose.

"The good news is that we know she was on the moon the same time we were; which means that she hasn't forgotten any of us" T.J. commented, trying to reassure Jason that it was a good sign that she'd been there at all.

"But why hide? I mean, doesn't she want to come home?" Rocky asked, a familiar pang in his heart that had yet to fade away even after all these years. From the corner of his eye he could discern the smiling face on the photo sitting on the mantle of all of them together as being hers.

"Maybe something's preventing her from coming back. I mean, look how things were left between all of us. Between her and Adam most of all" Aisha replied, mentioning the one person who wasn't there yet to discuss things. Having been one of his oldest friends, the look they saw when she had vanished nearly broke her heart.

"Actually, she had a reason to leave the way she did and I think it's time you guys knew about it" Andros said, breaking the silence that had fallen after Aisha had spoken. He'd been hoping he would never have had to do this, but with things the way they were, he knew he had to.

"You know her? But how?" Tommy asked, as far as anyone knew, Andros had never met Keri at all.

"We met one day on Nyamous when she was looking for Adam's cure. At that time, I had been searching for a way to help Zhane. We've been friends ever since, but that's not what I had to tell you. She left because something happened that day of the eclipse that she hadn't been planning on. You see, Keri was going to leave with Zhane and me but not in the way she had. She was going to tell you guys hoping you wouldn't try to stop her but that day changed everything" Andros began, carefully beginning to form the next sentence in his mind just as another person entered the room.

"By all means Andros, enlighten us" Adam said, staring the former Red Astro Ranger down with slightly angry eyes. Someone had known all along what had happened to his love and he was not amused at all by the secrecy they had shown.

"She ended up getting pregnant that day Adam and she knew she no longer had the luxury of being able to wait. It only lasted that one day but when the child was born, it took all of Keri's power to form and it placed her into a state of dormancy. She was encased in an ever-burning wall of fire with only two ways of possibly awakening; either Adam found her or the universe would be doomed without her and she would awaken. Initially, we had placed her in a locked room inside the Astro Megaship but as time went on, we placed her instead on Mirinoi. This was many years ago though, I'm not sure what has happened since" Andros explained, knowing that it would be a while before Adam forgave him for keeping his love's whereabouts a secret from him.

"So when Serpentera had been located again and the Machine Empire had been plotting to destroy Earth and take over the universe, she came back in a heartbeat" Billy deducted based on what Andros had told him and what he knew had occurred many years back.

"What about the child?" Kimberly asked, keeping silent about the fact that she too had known Keri had been planning on leaving the group to help develop her rapidly growing powers.

"Gone, she was kidnapped many years ago and brought up as Nadrid, Ransik's daughter and is currently 3,000 years in the future with the rest of the Time Force Rangers" Zhane replied, remembering the day Valkyria had been injured and taken in battle by people working for Ransik.

"Wait, Valkyria was Keri's child? Why didn't you guys say anything?" Cassie demanded, the four of them had been led to believe that Valkyria was Andros' younger sister and Karone never disputed it. Yet, she'd been taken before Karone had come back to the side of good.

"She swore us to secrecy, it was her choice whether or not she wanted to tell you" Zhane answered, recalling the fateful day Keri had given birth to a child already six years old with the ability to change into her true form of a sixteen year old at will.

"So, what do we want to do? We know Keri showed up on the Moon almost two years ago, we don't know where she could be now" Tommy said, presenting the idea of possibly finding her for Adam and Jason's sakes.

"What if she went after Valkyria; can she time travel?" Ashley asked, thinking that if she had a daughter that had gone missing after coming out of a coma like that, she would search for her.

"There's no way to tell what she's capable of anymore, it was hard to tell in the first place" Jason replied, remembering all the things his cousin had been able to do without even trying.

"As powerful as I am, time travel is not something I'm capable of. However, teleportation is" a calm, confident voice sounded behind them and they turned to a woman in a garbed in a flowing lavender and pale green robe and silver satin slippers. A green gem shined from the middle of her cleavage, the same gem she'd worn for many years close to her heart.

For six years no one had seen this person and now after so long, she was standing in front of them, looking as though she had never aged for those six years but she had in wisdom and in strength.

"Keri" Adam dared to breathe her name from his lips afraid that this was a dream and he'd wake up and she would still be gone from his life. Six years he'd prayed for her return to him, for he could never love another girl; it could only be her.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt any of you; it wasn't supposed to be like this. I swear all I wanted was to train my powers but instead my life had been taken from me and I was taken from all of you. My world had gone dark and when I awoke, no one was there. I felt a need to be somewhere and so I ended up on the Moon but only a few off you I knew and I didn't know what was going on except that Serpentera was released and threatening the Earth. All I knew was that if you were to fail, I would have to finish what was started, but you didn't need my help and then Illyana came and told me that her time was up and that I would soon have to take her place. But then something didn't feel right here and I knew I had to come back, that I had something that I needed to do but I don't know what that is" she explained all in one breath, her cheeks tinged with red as she tried to remember that she did need to breathe.

"You really are here, I've been waiting for the day you'd come back" Adam said as he stepped forward and embraced her tightly to his chest.

"Adam I'm so sorry, I never meant to be gone so long" she whispered as tears fell from her eyes. She felt another embrace the two of them and knew it was her cousin Jason whom had also missed her dearly.

Later…

Hazel orbs stared up towards the night sky as their owner sorted through the days' events in her mind. Everyone had forgiven her for what had transpired six years ago but now, she needed to find the one person who had taken her away from everyone – her daughter. She somehow needed to find a way to travel 3,000 years into the future to find her and bring her home. There was only one sure way to do that aside from her alternative and that was to find Wes Collins.

Next Day…

Adam awoke to the strange feeling that he was not alone in the room. Sitting upright, he found his love standing at the window and he had to remind himself that Keri had finally come home.

"I need to find Valkyria, Adam" Keri said as she turned away from the window to face him.

"You just got back! I don't think I could bare it if you left again" he replied, scared that this time she might not come back at all.

"I'm telling you Adam because I want you to come with me to find her" she stated calmly, she'd been expecting his outburst.

"What about the others Keri? Jason and I have spent all this time searching, what do you intend to tell everyone?" he asked, wondering how she'd break the news to them as well.

"I intend to bring Jason, Kim, Tommy, Zhane and Andros along with us. Anything else you want to know?" she answered, waiting to see if he had anymore questions to barrage her with.

"Yeah tow things actually. How do you intend to travel 3,000 years into the future?" he began, knowing she, herself, couldn't time travel.

"Time Force Ranger Wes Collins; and the second question" she replied, waiting for his next big worry of a question.

"Will you marry me?" he finished, digging the ring he'd bought six years ago out of his pant pocket and presenting it to her.

"I thought my life ended six years ago but now, I know why I needed to return here. My heart could never give you up and I would love nothing more than to marry you Adam" she replied after the shock subsided enough for her to speak and Adam slipped the ring onto her finger.

Later…

"How do you know that this guy will just help you find a person 3,000 years in the future that tried to take over earth?" Kim asked as they road the train to Silver Heights where Wes lived.

"I don't; but I'm hoping since every ranger – current and formal – has taken an oath to protect me, mainly from myself, that he will help me" Keri answered, trying to get used to the feel of jeans again after having spent six years stuck in a robe.

"I've been meaning to ask you though, how can you marry Adam if you're immortal?" Kim revealed, she knew Adam loved their friend but if she was going to surpass his life, what happiness could there possibly be.

"There's always a way Kim, you just have to find it" she smiled knowingly, but inside, she was trying to answer the same question.

Elsewhere…

"Lt. Myers sir, there's a visitor for Commander Collins. Someone by the name of Keri Lee, sir" Petty Officer Turner said as he entered the office of his CO. Eric Myers, at the mention of the visitor's name, was immediately attentive and ordered she'd be brought in at once.

"I see you're doing well Eric; I hope you've learned the efficiency of teamwork" Keri commented as she was lead into the room, Turner sent off to find Wes.

"How do you know so much? Last I heard, you've been MIA for the past six years. Anything you'd like to share?" Eric replied, Tommy, T.J. and Jason had briefly mentioned her in their own discussions. He didn't see anything _special_ about her though.

"Contrary to what you may believe, I was there for your team-up to fight Serpentera. Never again are ten men allowed to fight without women; my god, all you did was bicker about who's ego was bigger" she remarked just as Turner arrived with Wes, who was still in his full OPs training gear.

"Wes, we have a visitor for you; Keri Lee, Jason's cousin" Eric announced as Wes stripped off some of his unnecessary gear.

"I'll tell you right now, you made a better Red Ranger than Alex. He almost fucked it up – again" Keri said before Wes could begin to form words of his own.

"Not that I mind, but does Jason know you're on earth? He's and the others have been looking searching for you for quite some time" Wes told her as he wondered why she wanted to see _him_ of all people.

"They're waiting for me outside; I thought it best not to see you with a group of people larger than five. I've come on business actually, but feel free to talk with Tommy and Jason. Wes, do you have any way of contacting Jen and the others?" she replied, her tone having gone from joking to serious in seconds.

"Only if there's an emergency, they left Circuit with us. Jen normally calls every week or so; why?" Wes asked, curious as to why this girl cared if he could contact Jen.

"We need to go to the future and we need to go now" she answered, her daughter didn't belong there and she'd prove it.

Later…

Jason sighed as he thought over what Wes had told he and Tommy earlier after Keri had finished talking to him. Apparently two years back Jen had contacted him and told him that the prison had been destroyed, along with its occupants, in a major fight against some new enemy or something. All bodies had been accounted for, including Nadrid's. However, in the days leading up to the destruction of the prison they found that Nadrid had been acting strange; Lucas reported that it was almost as though she knew what was coming. The day before it happened, she'd asked if Jen could deliver a note to a woman that would appear to them in two years' time. Wes was now certain that Nadrid had known that Keri would appear in the year 3,000 to find her.

"Does she know?" Tommy asked as they glanced over at Keri who was sitting happily with Adam and the others. They were telling her stories of things that had happened after she'd left their world.

"No, I know that she'll go to the year 3,000; that's when she'll learn what happened and Jen will give her the letter. Eric has already spoken to her, they're sending Lucas and Trip with a ship so that Keri can travel to the future" Wes replied, he knew it would soon be a sad day for the woman who'd finally come home to her loved ones.

"Don't worry cuz, we're here for yah" Jason swore as he glanced over at his cousin who was patiently waiting for the Time Force ship that would take her to another time and another heartache.

Meanwhile…

Keri laughed as Zhane told her about what had happened when he'd been caught with Karone shortly after she'd been returned to the side of good. It was good be home and with the company of her friends again. Although she'd been asleep, her mind was still functional within her subconscious thoughts and she'd been extremely lonely during those years she was caste into space. She was happy now for the first time in six long years; she had her friends, her family, and her love and soon she'd be reunited with her daughter.

Suddenly the sky grew dark and a wind picked up, blowing the girl's long hair madly around their faces as lightning cracked the sky. Everyone stared up at the swirling green and blue vortex that seemed amassed with cosmic energy. In a heartbeat, the storm ended and there sat a silver ship on the lawn of the Silver Guardians training grounds.

"Big enough entrance?" Kim rhetoricalized as she attempted to smooth out the unruly mass that was her hair.

"Lucas, Trip, it's so good to see you guys" Wes said as two people descended the platform from the ship onto the planet's surface.

"Dude, if only we could have you and Alex trade spots, I am going to wring his neck soon if he doesn't shut up and stop trying to win Jen back" Trip grinned as he and Lucas removed their shades that they used in time travel.

"Jen told us to pick up someone from this timeline. Apparently it's someone who can't be refused by rangers or something. Anyways, she said only her and two others can come to our timeline, and only for three hours or else everything will get fucked up" Lucas informed him, as he gazed over Wes' shoulder to the group of people standing further away from the ship.

"So, just who is this all-power being Jen didn't even hesitate to send a ship for?" Trip asked as he too looked over the people behind Wes.

"The one wearing the purple halter-top; she's the original red ranger's cousin, Keri Lee" he replied, not even daring to look behind him as he grinned at his friend's faces as their faces dropped. Although it wasn't for the same reason that everyone else who had only heard of her did, it was for another reason entirely.

Later…

Keri stood in awe of her surroundings as she climbed out of the ship as fast as she could; Jason and Adam behind her. The year 3,000 wasn't like anything she imagined it would be – it was more. The technological advances were evident as she tried to take in everything around her. This was the place her daughter had grown up in, would she be able to live in her world?

"Keri, try not to get lost while we're here. We've only got a few hours remember?" Jason said as he joined his cousin outside the ship which sat atop the Time Force building.

"Look at it all though, it's like the entire city was built using Billy's brain or something. I mean, this is stuff we can barely comprehend. Billboards that float above buildings, transversal space flight, hover-cars…this time period is amazing!" she exclaimed as her eyes jumped from one thing to the next.

"This way everyone, there are people waiting for us" Trip interrupted as he and Lucas managed their way over to the hyperactive woman and led her away from the sights. They walked through a door that took them to an elevator which moved down towards the middle of the building and opened. Stepping out, they were greeted by three people and surprisingly since the floor was so big, that was all.

"Welcome rangers of the 20th century. This is Katie and Alex, I'm Jen" the middle figure said, introducing herself and the other two that flanked her.

"Thank you for you immediate response to my request. I came here looking for someone who was kidnapped into this timeline many years back. Her name is Valkyria, but you know her more commonly as Nadrid" Keri said, getting right down to business; there time was short and she intended to take her child with her no matter how she had to do it.

"We are aware of the reason why you've come here Purple Ranger; however, I'm afraid it is in vain. Nadrid is no longer here" Alex interjected, glaring at her and despite the familiarity of his and Wes' faces; she knew they were nothing alike.

"A few years ago during a battle with what had been a new enemy, the prison was destroyed and those inside with it. Before you ask, yes, all bodies were accounted for" Jen explained, she felt a slight twinge of sympathy for the woman before her.

"Then why…why did you bring me here if you knew why I wanted to come? Why didn't you just tell me before?" Keri stuttered in disbelief, it couldn't be true, her daughter couldn't be dead.

"She somehow knew you would come here looking for her. She gave me this the day before it all happened" Jen replied, handing the smaller woman the letter Nadrid had written the day before her death.

"We have a cemetery for prisoners who pass on while serving their time. She was buried there along with everyone else. We'll take you there" Katie reported, hoping this would bring their guest a little comfort in her grief.

She nodded, despite not having truly heard her words. The folded letter lay in her hands as she stared at what was written on the outside of it. _Mother_. That one word alone brought tears to her eyes as Adam helped steer her towards the elevator doors and down towards the city below.

Cemetery…

Keri sat on her knees at the foot of her daughter's grave. Although it was Valkyria who'd been responsible for her disappearance all those years ago, she had also ensured her survival. She'd been looking forward to being with her daughter, to share her life with her; but now it had all been taken away. All that was left was a memory.

_Mother,_

_If you are reading this than you know that I am no longer of this world. I've done things that I'm not proud of, but I did them out of love and respect towards the man who raised me as his own. I awoke in this world with no memory of who or what I was; it was only later on that I remembered. Mother, I was born from you six years ago in the form of a six year old child, a form that hid my true age of sixteen from you. Andros and Zhane accepted me and I grew up with them to guide me for those first few years. They wondered why I was born and how I came to be. Mother, unlike you I am not immortal. Only Goddesses are immortal and I am not one. I am a Celestial being that was sent to help you find your way, but I fear that I no longer will have that opportunity. I knew you would awaken someday, but since I was no longer within the correct timeline, it was not when it was supposed to be. I'm sorry for having taken you away from those you hold dear to you. Mother, please forgive my sin._

_Love your daughter,_

_Valkyria_

Adam sighed as he glanced at the tombstone that adorned the name of Keri's daughter. He'd come to find her, but she wasn't there. Instead, all he found where the flowers that'd been placed at the foot of her child's grave. He felt someone stand next to him, and saw that it was Jason; the others standing a bit further back out of respect to a grieving mother. What they saw though, was not what had been placed on the tombstone they'd laid there two years ago.

_Valkyria Lee-Park_

_1997-3004_

_What she did, she did out of love_


	3. Chapter Three: The Haunting

Chapter Three: The Haunting

Chapter Three: The Haunting

"Three days, she's locked herself inside her room for three days now" Jason said as he, Adam, Kim, Tommy and Andros sat inside the Lee house three days after they'd returned from the future.

"Let me talk to her Jase, maybe I can help" Kim suggested, she'd seen the look in her friend's eyes when she'd returned. The pain, the despair reflected in her eyes at her lost child.

"You can try, but I can't even get her to talk to me. She won't even eat" Adam sighed, his love had returned and she wouldn't let him comfort her like she used to and he was at a loss of what to do.

Taking their words under advisement, she rose from the chair and ascended the steps that led up to Keri's room. It was dark upstairs, but Kim knew where she was going, she'd been here many times before back when she was in Angel Grove. As she moved silently down the corridor, something moved in the shadows.

"Keri?" she asked attentively, in case her friend had decided to finally leave the confines of her room. Suddenly, she felt something wrap itself around her leg and she jumped, only to chastise herself when she saw it was only Keri's cat Boots.

"Awe Boots, you gave me a heart attack" Kim whispered as she knelt down to pet the affectionate cat. She remembered when Keri received Boots as a birthday present, she'd been small and tiny back then, but know she was tall and a bit overweight.

Continuing forwards, she paused at Keri's bedroom door before knocking. Hearing no sound, she tried the knob only to find it locked. Kim smiled; there was a reason why she'd worn bobby pins today, now she knew why. Slipping a pin from her hair, she maneuvered it in the key hole until she heard it softly click. Cracking the door slowly open, she peered inside to find her friend sitting by the window, gazing outwards, as though waiting for someone.

"Keri, I know you're upset, but everyone's worried about you. Will you please at least join us for dinner?" she said as she pushed the door further open and attempted to step further inside the room but something blocked her path.

Looking up, her eyes locked with the other woman's, a haunting look on her face as she concentrated on keeping Kimberly from coming any closer. Her eyes were lifeless, and their pupils seemed nowhere to be found as their colour seemed no longer present. Kim gasped as she saw a shadowy figure in the window, grinning with malice that reached its gleaming red eyes. Then, before the scream could leave her throat, she was thrown out and the door slammed in front of her.

"Okay Kim, calm down, nothing you haven't seen before. Your friend is possessed that's all, nothing to worry about. The hell its not" she said to herself and quickly made her way downstairs to inform the others.

Meanwhile…

She laughed. She'd managed to scare the hell out of Kim and she liked it. She liked the look in Kim's eyes when she was frightened; it made her seem so vulnerable. She'd felt the panic that had grown within her and the scream that fought to make itself known to the household. Her puppet was just how she liked all her victims, filled with guilt and despair. She'd felt her mind back in the graveyard, the anguish called to her and she'd answered. Now, she was going to destroy her.

Downstairs…

The others couldn't believe their ears as Kimberly told them what had happened upstairs when she entered Keri's room. She told them that she'd been stopped from entering the room by some invisible force and that there was a shadow hovering by Keri with gleaming red eyes that it appeared Keri didn't even see.

"I'm telling you guys, she possessed by something. I know that people hurt when they grieve but this is different, her eyes literally are one complete colour that her pupils have faded from her eyes. It's like she's nowhere to be found inside her own body" Kim pressured them, she knew what she'd seen and if they didn't believe her then she didn't know what she was going to do.

"She did wander off in the cemetery; do you think something happened when she did?" Adam suggested and Jason gave him a look like he was nuts.

"You're not suggesting that she's possessed by some ghost or something I hope. Come on, yeah sure monsters and aliens are real, but dead spirits? I just don't buy it" Jason replied, shaking his head; he had a feeling whatever was going on was just something that would pass given time.

"Hey, you never know. Besides, let's check and make sure that there were no monsters loose while you guys were in the future first. I'll give Wes a call and confirm that everything is as it should be" Tommy interjected, just because some things had been proven real and some had not, didn't mean it should be ruled out.

"Chinese good for dinner, I don't feel much like poisoning you guys with my cooking and Keri obviously isn't going to be doing it anytime soon" Adam said as he stood, all thought about how things just kept going downhill since Keri's return was getting on his nerves.

The others watched him go, they knew he was hurting about the fact that Keri wouldn't talk to him about how she was feeling. They knew all he wanted was to be with the woman he loved and yet, everything just conspired against them. However, they felt that if they could last through six years of not knowing where the other one was, then they could survive this as well. One day, one day they would be happy.

That Night…

As the former rangers slept, someone was watching them. Silently, a lilith frame slipped from her room and made her way towards the rooms of the sleeping people. The puppeteer watched as her puppet made her way into the first room. Without moving from the doorway, things began to levitate from their place and fly around the room. The mirror began to drip with blood and in a flash; everything had been left in chaos.

Once the other three rooms had been left in the same state, the puppet began to make her way towards the stairs to cause the same destruction in the lower levels of the house. However, the floorboard creaked under her weight, waking the occupants from their slumber. They barely noticed the state their rooms had been left in as they hurried out of them to where they'd heard the noise.

"_It appears as though you've been discovered my puppet. It's time to destroy them"_ the puppeteer hissed in Keri's ear, blending in with darkness along the walls so that only her eyes were visible to them.

"Keri?" Adam called to her, carefully taking a step towards her since she was in front of a long staircase and he didn't want her to fall down it.

They saw something flash within her eyes and fell back a bit as she stepped into the light. Kim had been right all along, her eyes had no colour in them. Then Jason saw it, the red gleam off of his cousin's left shoulder that seemed to hover there. Nudging Tommy, he inclined his head towards the sight and his friend nodded in understanding as to what Jason was referring to.

"I don't know who you are freak, but you're gonna pay for using my cousin this way. Let's do it guys, its morphin' time!" Jason yelled, taking up the age-old position as leader of the power rangers.

"Ninjetti – The Falcon!"

"The Frog!"

"The Crane!"

"The Jaguar!"

In a flash, those who'd given up their powers to protect earth long ago became one with their sacred animal spirits that would forever be apart of them. The puppeteer looked on with interest as the four who opposed her appeared before her in a completely different attire and demeanor. She felt the mind of the one she controlled stir in recognition formed in her eyes.

Meanwhile…

Keri's mind became alert as she saw the four Ninjetti warriors in front of her. Their spirits were crying out to her, warning her. Through her eyes she saw her arm move forward in the attempt to strike them down. What was she doing? She'd just lost her daughter; she didn't want to lose anyone else.

"_It's pointless to resist me, you will kill them and I will watch as you suffer for all eternity"_ the puppeteer laughed in her ear as her body continued to move against her friends and family.

'No, I won't let you do this to them because of my grief. I will lose no one else. I can resist you. I WILL resist you!' she yelled back at puppeteer as she fought for control over her body.

'_You cannot stop me you powerless child. You will crumble' _she sneered and strengthened her hold on Keri's body.

'You're wrong, I have more power than you ever will. Ninjetti – The Fox!' she screamed, calling on her sacred spirit to help her combat the evil that was trying to control her.

The others watched as Keri's body expelled, with a faint silver sheen, her own sacred spirit, forming at the foot of its mistress' feet and hissing intently at the one trying to harm her. Suddenly, the room began to fill with an intensely blinding light that eradicated the darkness around them.

'_This can't be! No! I will not be defeated!'_ the puppeteer hissed as the light exposed her to those within the room. For the first time that night, they were able to see just what exactly they were supposed to be fighting and decided to use it to their advantage.

"Alright guys, let's finish it! Ninjetti Corkscrew Kick!" Tommy called as he leapt into the air and spun around with intense speed, his feet targeted on the puppeteer as he sent her flying backwards into the wall behind her. Still alive, she stumbled to her feet.

"_You've not won yet Rangers, prepare to be defe…_" she hissed but was cut off as someone's hand tightened around her neck with incredible force. The four Ninjetti looked on as Keri gripped her former controller's throat.

"Fin peace in hell" she whispered as the light expelled from her body consumed the puppeteer and vanquished her. As she turned around to face the others, they saw a reflection in her eyes. They reflected million of tiny galaxies before they returned to normal and her, for the most part, along with them.

The Next Day…

It was silent as Adam and Keri walked through the park hand-in-hand that afternoon. Unlike when she'd been possessed, the true Keri had been easier for Adam to coax out into the world.

"You think I'm being silly don't you? Grieving so much over a child I barely knew. The Astro Rangers have known her longer and yet, I'm acting like a fool" she said, she had willingly agreed to go outside with him for a while.

"I think you being her mother gives you that right. You lost a daughter you barely knew but loved all the same. I promise, you will get another chance at this" he replied, stopping to face her; he gathered both her hands in both of his.

"You mean you're not mad I had a child that wasn't yours? I mean, it wasn't really anybody's, just one of those freaky happenings that no one can control. I mean I'd understand if you're upset and hate me for the rest o…" she babbled until Adam shut her up with a passionate kiss. His hands wrapped around her body; one at her waist and the other at the back of her head, drawing her closer to him. She let her unease fade away as her arms wound around his neck and melted into his warmth.

Later…

The two arrived home to find Kim, Tommy and Jason outback with the BBQ and a few Labatt lying in a cooler.

"Hey you two, pull up a chair!" Kim called when she spotted them, a Labatt in her own hand.

"I'm just going to change first, it'll get cooler soon" Keri replied, kissing Adam on the cheek before heading inside to change into something suited for the chill of night.

"Hello Princess Kahara" a voice greeted her as she opened the door to her room.

"Illyana" Keri stated as a look of surprise passing over her face at the sight before her, "What are you doing here?" she inquired of the woman before her.

"It's time" she replied, her eyes firm as she said this to the younger girl, her own eyes reflecting what Keri's had the night before.


	4. Chapter Four: A World Without

Chapter Four: A World Without

Angel Grove – 12 years ago

Adam ran after the football, intent on catching it. When he had, he felt as though someone was calling his name, but no one was around. Shrugging it off, he headed back to the others.

As time continued, the others noticed something going on with Adam that concerned them greatly. He was the only one of them who was unhappy being alone.

"Hey, what's up? Is anything wrong, you seem kind of down lately" Rocky asked as he and Adam rested in Ernie's Juice Bar after a workout while Tommy watched Kim practice her routine.

"It's nothing. It's just, lately I feel like I've been hearing someone's voice calling out to me. Even when I try to fall asleep" Adam replied as he tried to explain what he's been hearing lately to his best friend.

"Maybe your just lonely man, I mean, the last couple times you went out with someone it didn't exactly work out" Rocky suggested, trying to lift Adam's spirits.

"That's the problem though, there's no one here that peaks even the slightest bit of interest to me" he retorted, it was like the person he wanted to be with was nowhere around.

"Man, I dunno what to tell you. Just try to find someone even remotely interesting to you" Rocky replied, not exactly sure how he was going to help Adam with this problem.

'Beep beep beepbeep beep beep' their communicators went and they followed Tommy in behind the lockers.

"Go ahead Alpha" Tommy said as they stood waiting.

"Rangers, Zordon needs you at the Command Center, its urgent" Alpha told them and the six nodded to each other.

"We're on our way Alpha" he replied and the six teleported away while all the while someone was screaming at them to listen.

_ADAM! HELP ME!_

Command Center…

"Rangers, you must hurry the entire universe is in danger of being destroyed" Zordon told them as they teleported in and listened to the wise sage.

"What do you mean Zordon, how can something infinite be in danger of being destroyed?" Billy asked, he'd read enough science books to know that the universe would always exist – well, it would for the next couple hundred-thousand years.

"Alpha and I have discovered that something is no longer right within our time stream. It seems that a vital and important person no longer exists and this is creating havoc on the universe. This person is the balancing point for all things living, and it appears that someone or something has cause the timeline to go backwards in order for the person of balance to no longer exist" Zordon began to explain; it was difficult to explain something that may not make sense to humans.

"Without this person, the universe's balance will become destabilized and will eventual collapse upon itself. If this happens, not only Earth, but every planet will be doomed" Alpha panicked as he ran around aimlessly.

"Billy, I need your help to see if there is some way to correct was has been done. It was likely caused by something very powerful and pinpointing their location is a vital thing" Zordon continued and the teen nodded, this was his area of expertise and he would help any way he could.

_GUYS, COME ON! I'M STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU, WHY CAN'T YOU SEE ME!_

Adam's head whipped around as he thought he heard something yet again. This did not go unnoticed by Zordon, or the others.

"Adam? What is it?" Kim asked as Adam finally stopped looking around the room. He wasn't thinking straight; obviously no one could get inside the Command Center without the morphing power.

"Nothing, I must have imagined it" he replied, he really was losing it.

"I believe otherwise Adam. For the past couple of weeks I've felt something present on and off either here or in Angel Grove where the rest of you are. I have some idea that this presence may be trying to tell us something, which is one of the reasons I need Billy's help" Zordon retorted as he told them his theory.

_Why, why can't you see me? I'm your friend. Damn it Adam, I'm your fiancée for crying out loud!_

This time, it wasn't only Adam who felt the air move around them, the others did as well. Billy started typing away on the control panels before the others even started to question what in the world was going on.

Meanwhile…

"Where the hell did she go?" Adam cried. He'd heard Keri scream and ran inside the house. He watched as she faded away, leaving behind a strange woman. "Who the hell are you and what did you do to my fiancée?"

"Adam Park. Former Black and Green Ranger, and Kahara's little distraction," Illyana sneered, "Pitty you won't see her again."

The others came rushing into the house, having heard Adam yelling. They stopped short after seeing the stranger glaring Adam down. He was shaking in rage and they couldn't find Keri anywhere.

"What did you do?" Adam asked again. He was seething. The love of his life had been taken away from him yet again and this time he certainly wasn't about to let another six years slip away from them.

Illyana paused. She was having fun toying with Kahara's lover that she really didn't want to stop, but she knew she had to. There were other things she had to insure. "I sent her away, and she's never coming back." With that, she vanished.

Shocked, Adam sunk to his knees, his eyes wet with tears as the others just stared in disbelief. Why couldn't fate just let them be?

Command Center, AU…

Billy finished keying in the data, finally through with the initial input. "We're all set," he said.

"Initiate the system," Zordon ordered.

Billy pushed a large red button, causing a bright flash of light to fill the room. Once it died, they could finally see her standing next to Adam.

"This cockamamie plan better have worked," she said, "I'm tired of trying to be heard by you lot." Her arms were crossed over her chest, her long brown hair tumbling down her back.

They all just stared at her for a moment as they took it all in. The person, who Adam was hearing phantom whispers from, was real. She was older than them, about early to mid twenties.

"Rangers, I do believe we've found the discrepancy within our timeline," Zordon broke the deafening silence that had fallen.

"Zordon, they can see me right?" she asked. He nodded and she turned to the others, waiting for them to speak.

"So, uh, what brings you here?" Rocky asked lamely. He couldn't help it, this woman was just stunning.

"Unfortunately, nothing good. I was betrayed and sent here to this reality, which I have to say, is twelve years behind my own."

"Zordon, why is she so important to begin with?" Tommy asked.

Keri blinked in surprise. She'd arrived in this reality right around the time she herself had learned of her destiny. "They don't know?"

"Rangers, I'd like to introduce you to the most powerful person alive," Zordon replied to Tommy. He then turned to Keri, "No, in this reality you are not here."

"My title is Princess Kahara of Phados, Future Queen of the Universe," she told them, watching their eyes widen before adding, "Here on Earth I'm known as Keri Lee, Jason Lee-Scott's cousin."

Tommy froze. He knew of Jason's cousin but he also knew that she was departed from this world. He'd have to contact his friend about his cousin who was alive in another time.

"Rangers, as you may not know, the Keri from this reality no longer exists. This is the reason why you do not know her," Zordon explained.

"I understand now why they don't already know of me. About this time in my own reality, we'd already met and you'd learned of who and what I was. You see, I…"

"That's enough, Keri," Zordon interrupted, "If you tell them more than they should know then things may not develop in this reality as they should."

Keri nodded in understanding. She knew the effects of time traversal thanks to the Time Force Rangers. She also knew that they had done their best to minimize the effects, so it wasn't a big deal. "I need help getting back to my own time. If I could have, I would have transported myself back, but I have a feeling someone is preventing me from returning that way."

"Billy and I will see what we can come up with. But for now, I'm afraid you're stuck here," Alpha said.

"I suppose I quite literally am," she replied as she glanced up at Zordon. He nodded grimly, he didn't want to have to confine her to the Command Center, but if she wandered around then the time stream could likely become changed.

Before anyone else could say anything, the alarm sounded and they all turned to the Viewing Globe. "Rangers, it appears Zedd and Rita are aware of Keri's presence. It is imperative nothing happens to her."

"They should know why at least," Keri stated. She wasn't about to have people try and protect her without due cause.

"Yes, but only what is absolutely relative."

"What is it?" Aisha asked.

"The reason I am the most powerful person alive and the reason those two doorknobs are after me," she replied. "Centuries ago I fought with a powerful opponent and sealed him away. However, my life was shortly diminished and I was constantly reborn until I was born as I am now. Each life I live is independent of the others, yet one thing remained constant. I harbored within me the source of the Power of the Universe; the Ninjetti Crystal."

"You mean to say that you've lived for centuries and you created the Ninjetti Powers?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes. As I said, each life I was reborn into was independent of the ones before. It wasn't until now that I was even awoken with my century-old self since it wasn't necessary. And yes, I had created the Ninjetti Powers before all this started. They were the first rangers and that is why their power is as great as it is, and also why Dulcea is quite leery to let them go. That aside, the Crystal is important to sustaining the life of everything in the Universe and if it falls into enemy hands then everything will be destroyed," she said. "I thought it only right you know this as I will not have people risking their lives without unjust cause."

"Thank you," Tommy replied. Although he did not know this woman well, he was glad she was forthcoming with the information they needed.

"Just kick their asses."

"Right. Alright guys, it's Morphin' Time!"

"The Falcon!"

"The Frog!"

"The Ape!"

"The Crane!"

"The Wolf!"

"The Bear!"

With a flash of light they were gone, and Keri was left alone in the Command Center with her mentor and friend. Sadly, she glanced down at her left hand. How she wanted to be home with her beloved. Seeing her love as he was twelve years before and knowing they would never meet in this life, broke her heart.

Reality…

"This is bad. I mean, who can we even contact about this?" Kim asked. Tommy's team was no longer the active ranger team and they hadn't heard about another.

"It may be that the new ranger team is in a different time, like Time Force was," Billy stated.

"We need to contact them again, see if they can help us," Tommy said. He glanced over at Adam who seemed deep in thought, likely at a loss as to what to do. He supposed that he had some comfort in knowing that she hadn't left of her own accord this time.

"Wes left Keri with a contact number just in case. It should be on the fridge or something," Adam replied. Standing, he walked into the kitchen to look for the number. When he found it, he passed it to Jason; he was in no proper state of mind to have this conversation with anyone. All he wanted was his fiancée.

AU…Command Center

Keri waited as the Rangers teleported back into the Command Center. She didn't have to ask them if they had been victorious in destroying the creature Rita and Zedd had sent down to track her whereabouts. She only hoped the Rita in this dimension wouldn't attempt to go through the lengths the Rita in her dimension had. The witch had turned her first few days in Angel Grove into a walking nightmare – literally.

"Okay so I've discerned that the problem is that we need to get you back into your own dimension so everything can return to normal," Billy stated as he walked over to the control panels and started punching away at buttons.

"Keri, can you not teleport yourself back there? I mean, you have this infinite power right?" Kim asked.

Keri shook her head. "No, because I did not travel here by my own mean I would need an alternate way to return back, which is why I need Billy's help. If he can help me traverse back to my own dimension, even in a corporeal way, I can alert the others in my time as to what's going on and they can also help in getting me back there."

"Keri, as I am an interdimensional being I am already aware as to the state the others are in. They will not be able to help you in the way that their doubles here can," Zordon commented, trying to be discrete in his words.

"I am aware of that fact, Zordon, however there are others who they can locate that do have the capabilities I require. In fact, I do believe my guardians have been reincarnated in my time. If I can help them to find those warriors then I stand a chance at not only returning to my time, but also defeating those that have sought to betray me."

The six teens glanced at her in confusion, wondering what exactly she and Zordon were referring to but knowing that it was imperative they not learn anymore than they needed to.

She turned to them, a sad smile on her face. "I'm sorry that I can't tell you what it is that's happening, but it is more for your safety than anything else."

"We understand; the effects of dimensional time travel are said to wreak havoc on things that should be left alone otherwise," Billy replied.

"We'll help you get home, Keri, don't worry; and back to whoever it is that's waiting for you," Adam said, motioning to the gem he's spotted on her finger.

She smiled at him, thinking to herself how odd it was that Adam and his double were so similar in their nature towards her it was almost as though she hadn't been ripped away from him at all. Glancing at her ring, she vowed right then and there to destroy those that had betrayed her trust and put her love in distress. She didn't have to be there to know what he was going through, she herself felt the pain and instantly regretted every leaving him in the first place.


End file.
